


Doctor Who?

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Have you never wondered...<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

Police Box and a Granddaughter, the beginning of an era.  
Traveler in time and space. 

A Recorder, exiled for piping the rats out of a few too many kingdoms.  
Righter of wrongs.

Yellow Roadster, put in mothballs.  
MacGyver in velvet.

Endless Scarf, unraveled.  
Arrogance of establishment.

Stalk of Celery, eaten... or was it?  
Innocent and vulnerable, facade for a tempered-steel wit.

Technicolour Nightmare Coat...  
Need we say more?

Question Mark Umbrella, good for pulling companions out of dangerous situations.  
Player of games, manipulator of worlds.

Human Half... wait, what?!  
Hold the fandom, there's something wrong here... 

Return the unknown.


End file.
